Closer
by LunarFlare14
Summary: Sasuke only wants to be closer to Naruto, but it always seems like they have a tag along. An annoying whiteeyed purplehaired tag along. SasukexNaruto Yaoi.


I see the way she watches you. All huddled behind a tree while you train. Behind the flap at the Ramen stand. Ducking when she thinks she sees you see her. I see her and I pity her and envy her a the same time. I pity her because you never see her. I envy her because she could have you. That is something I can't do. Have you. As much as I watch you and talk to you, I could never have you. I could never get you to see how much I care or how much I need to be by your side. I see her fruitless efforts and I'm reminded of myself. The world is cruel sometimes. It tells you what you want is wrong, against nature even. But then why do I feel this way? Why does what is wrong feel so right? Her fascination with you is no different than mine. Except I'm closer to you. I don't lurk in the shadows, sending silent encouragement. I'm right there with you, pushing myself so you push yourself to best me. If only I could tell you. Right, wrong, or some strange shade of gray, I want you to know. And I don't. I want you to see. And I want you to look away. I want to say I love you. And I want you to burn in hell. It's a complicated mess. But, hey, I'm a complicated guy."

Sasuke Uchiha sat with his other teammates waiting for there sensei to arrive for training. Of course, he said he'd be there six hours ago and he was still a no show. Naruto stood up and turned to his teammates, "Why do we take this? Day in and day out this man is late. Why not just screw him and leave?"

Sakura gave him an exasperated look, "It's not that simple, Naruto."

"And why the hell not?"

"it just isn't. He's are sensei. He told us to be here and here we are. That's just the way it works." Sasuke stood and began to walk away. Sakura stared after him, "Where are you going?" Sasuke gave a "later losers" wave and kept walking. Sakura's mouth fell open, "Oh my gosh, did Sasuke just LEAVE." She looked around but Naruto was already running after Sasuke, leaving her alone on the bench.

Naruto caught up with Sasuke and laughed, "Hahaha we'll show him won't we Sasuke. Comes to train us we're already gone." Sasuke supposedly ignored the blond, he kept his eyes front his pace normal, but despite himself he was please to have him along. "So where are we going?"

"Hm?" The Uchiha hadn't thought of where. Just away from Sakura, and with Naruto. "Oh, how about some lunch?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "You answered my question and offered to but me lunch… All in the same sentence!"

Sasuke kept his eyes forward, "So, baka?"

"So, you never do either of those things. What's up?" _My blood pressure_, he thought as he turned down the street where the Ramen stand was. They ordered and settled into a comfortable silence. They had those sometimes. They'd just land in a dead spot of conversation that didn't bother them. Not even slightly. They just enjoyed each others company. It reminded Sasuke of his parents, a usually taboo thought. But not around Naruto. He always managed to remember the good times around him. Strange maybe, but he did. Suddenly Naruto piped up, "When we're done, you wanna see something cool?" It was a bizarre and vague proposal but Sasuke had nothing better to do. He nodded and they finished the Ramen.

Naruto and Sasuke walked out in the woods outside of Konoha together. It'd been an hour and Sasuke's patience was running thin. He didn't voice it aloud but he did grunt and mumble and call Naruto stupid a lot. It didn't help that he knew she was near. Maybe not right behind them, but somewhere in the wilderness that surrounded the two was Hinata. She'd seen them leaving the village and must have descided to come along. That irritated him to no end. He finally had Naruto all to himself and who decides to crash the party. Not that he and Naruto would do anything, but just having him alone was something. That's when Naruto stopped, "Cover your eyes! And NO PEEKING."

"This is ridiculous." But Naruto pulled down his headband covering his eyes.

"We're almost there now come ON." He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him forward. He was blushing furiously, knowing how ridiculous he looked, and with Hinata watching. Suddenly Naruto stopped and let go. "Okay take it off." Sasuke move his head band to see a small river and a tall waterfall. The sun hit the waterfall just right, making a rainbow in the mist. It was pretty. "I found it when I got lost once out here. There's a family of foxes over there and a flock of blue jays in the tree sat the top." He went on about the place and all Sasuke had to do was listen and internally yell at Hinata for ruining everything. Naruto stopped and turned to Sasuke, "You seem distracted, what's up?"

Sasuke seized the opportunity, "I think somebody's watching us." He said in a loud whisper, so that Hinata could hear.

"Watching us?" Naruto asked tilting his heads the side.

"Yeah just now. Over there." That's when she fled, and quietly too. He continued when he was sure she was gone. "Wait. Maybe it was a squirrel." _An annoying, white eyed, purple haired squirrel_.

Naruto laughed, "Relax it's just us." _Now_, Sasuke wanted to say, but kept it to himself. "Let's swim!" Sasuke's eyes went wide as Naruto stripped down to his boxers before his eyes. Sasuke did the same, after a moment, a little reluctantly. But he told himself to relax. This was his friend after all. And he finally had him all to himself. After all this time. Finally only the two of them. But why was he so scared? His pulse quickened as he jumped into the cool water. He glared as his head emerged from the water.

"Baka, this water's freezing." Naruto

"Why must you always call me a baka? Every other word is baka with you."

He stared into those big blue eyes, "Um…You are though."

"You don't like me much do you?"

Sasuke went blank. For a second he was sure he'd forgotten his own name, and cursed himself. This happened every time he got around Naruto. Damn the blonde, as he sat on a rock by the shore. "I never said that." He said, swimming over and sitting next to him.

"Well, I've no evidence otherwise!"

"You're still alive. That's evidence enough."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto punched his head just hard enough to hurt a little.

"That's it!" He grabbed Naruto and pushed him into the deep water, unfortunately for Sasuke Naruto grabbed him as well, and didn't let go. "Ahh-!" Sasuke reemerged and glared at Naruto. "And you wonder why there's no evidence that I like you!" He screamed. But looking around Naruto hadn't surfaced. "Naruto?" He looked down and his heart stopped, "Naruto!" He dived for his teammate, who was sinking to the bottom. He swam as hard as he could, cursing everything that prevented his speedy rescue. Damn water, damn himself, but most of all damn the baka. He grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the surface. Grabbing him around the waist he swam him to shore. He laid Naruto out on the rocks and smacked his cheek just enough to try and wake him, "Come on, wake up. Please, Naruto." He frantically pushed on his chest, and held his ear to Naruto's chest. He wasn't breathing. "This is bad. Oh god. Naruto come on." He pushed on his chest again and listened again. Now he was desperate enough for something he'd never though he'd get the courage to do. Something he'd have hesitated to do any other moment in time. He opened Naruto's mouth and put his on the blonde's. Suddenly Naruto kissed back, as his hand went behind his head, and gripped Sasuke's hair, pulling him back. He smirked up at the Uchiha.

"So you do like me then?"

Sasuke blush. He should have known the baka was faking it, "Nah."

"You don't give mouth to mouth to someone you hate.." he said, still not letting go of his hair.

Sasuke smirked, "Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought. I still don't like you thought." He smirked then pressed his lips to Naruto's and was greeted with much enthusiasm. When they came up for air, Naruto grinned mischievously.

"Your right. You love me."

"Baka, you stole my cheezy line."

"Oh, come on, it was so obivious-" There was a rustling in the bushes to there left and they froze, "What was-"

"Shhh." Sasuke listened to the retreat. "Damn it, she came back."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Oh." He looked down at Naruto and forgot Hinata completely, and not by accident either. _Just you and Naruto_. "That squirrel."

"Big ass squirrel."

"Not as big as your's ."

Naruto sat up, "I don't have a big ass."

Sasuke stood and ran to the rock they'd been sitting on and projected, "Oh my gosh, Becky, look at that butt! It is SO big-"

"Shut UP!" He yelled tackling him into the water.

Some people say falling in love is purely chance, maybe that's all that that day was but I know that me falling for you was no accident. It wasn't the class, or your unceremonious entrance, or the accidental smash of lips on lips. In fact that all should have deterred such a thing from happening. It was all wrong. Except for you.


End file.
